


Bridges Between Us

by yawningrabbitSK



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Huening Kai-Centric, Idol Huening Kai, Love Triangles, Model Choi Yeonjun, Singer Choi Soobin, Slighly Aged-up Character(s), The characters gonna add up later, i hope so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawningrabbitSK/pseuds/yawningrabbitSK
Summary: All of them grew up, but not apart. Or at least he hopes so because it feels like the bridges he'd built with them begin to drift one by one.(Huening Kai has known the Choi Brothers since they were in diapers. They are an essential part of his life, and to some extent, himself. So when he's suddenly thrown into this ridiculous game of love he has to plan his moves well, because hell he's not planning to lose either of them. Period.)





	Bridges Between Us

 

-

_Honestly, I’m drowning in the idea of being without you_  
I wonder, what if we met at a different time?  
At a different world?  


_-_

 

Huening Kai picks up his phone, a smile weaving itself on his mouth when he sees the name plastered all over the screen in a bright pink font.

“Hello hyungie~” he greets.

_“Brat, what do you mean with hello?”_ a gruff voice answers from the other side. “ _Have you read my mail?”_

“The latest one? No, I haven’t.” he says nonchalantly.

_“Fucking brat,”_ his manager, which go by the name ‘Suga’ growls from the other side. _“Now you better read it carefully because—”_

Kai stops listening when he catches two tall figures standing right outside his door.

_“—you have a photoshoot with Choi Yeonjun at seven—”_

Kai smiles and takes a step forward.

_“—and also a meet up with Choi Soobin to talk about your collaboration in his solo album—”_

He picks up his pace, and yells. “Hyungs!”

_“—so you better get rea—hey, are you listening to me?”_

Kai doesn’t even hesitate when he cuts off the call when the figures turn around and smile at him.

“Ah, there you are.” Choi Soobin, twenty-two, famous ballad artist, looks like a giant humanoid bunny; Huening Kai’s childhood friend number one. “Ready to go?”

“We’ve been waiting for years, ningning. How could you.” The man beside him says dramatically while clutching his chest. Choi Yeonjun, twenty-three, world-class model, looks like a cat and behaves like one; Huening Kai’s childhood friend number two. “C’mon. We’re gonna be late.”

“Psh. Stop being so dramatic, hyung. We’re not going to be late.” He says, rolling his eyes. “You literally booked the entire studio for us. To be late is not a problem.”

Huening Kai, twenty-one, nation’s little brother, has a face that looks like it belongs to a Disney cartoon; the Choi brothers’ childhood friends.

And this, is how their story begins.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a prologue! Please do leave so comments and tell me what you guys think! Adios~


End file.
